Singing It's My Life
by Yumeeee
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang baru bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, SMA paling elite di Kota Konoha. Memiliki suara yang indah hingga ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam club band./Etto sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memainkan alat music./Besok kau dan aku bertanding menyanyi!/Aku terima tantanganmu./Bad Summary/SasuSaku,Naruhina,GaaIno,Nejiten,Shikatema/Warn.AU,Typos,OOC/RnR please!


**KRINGG KRINGG**

Jam weker di sebuah kamar berwarna pink muda berdering. Sang pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap menggeliat tak tenang di dalam selimut tebalnya. Kepalanya menyembul keluar dari selimut menampakan surai berwarna merah muda miliknya. Merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik dari jam weker itu, tangan miliknya berusaha menggapai-gapai meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya tempat jam itu berada. Dipegangnya jam itu lalu dilemparnya dengan asal ke sembarang arah. Setelah dirasa bunyi jam itu tak terdengar lagi, ia melanjutkan kembali mimpi indahnya.

"SAKURA!" terdengar suara pemuda dari luar kamarnya.

"Unghh…" erang si pemilik kamar tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

**BRAKK**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sakura tetap tertidur, seakan tidak terganggu oleh suara tersebut.

"Bangun!" teriak pemuda itu.

"5 menit lagi _nii-san_…" katanya malas.

"Hey! Kau ini jadi perempuan malas sekali. Ini kan hari pertamamu masuk SMA." Omel pemuda yang ternyata kakak Sakura. Dengan susah payah, Sakura berusaha untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Rambut pinknya yang panjang tergerai acak-acakan. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Hoaam! Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada kakaknya.

"Jam 7." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh.." hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap oleh Sakura.

'_Dasar anak ini! Sudah jam 7 pagi dan dia hanya bilang 'oh'! Bukanya pelantikan siswa baru jam 7.15 ya?'_ pikir kakak Sakura.

Lama Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Dan suara teriakan keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"NANIII!" kakak Sakura langsung menutup telinganya akibat mendengar teriakan adiknya itu. "Aku harus mandi! Sasori-_nii_ kau keluar!" teriak Sakura panik sambil mendorong kakaknya, Sasori keluar dari kamarnya. Sasori yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengela nafas berat. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mempersiapkan _bento _Sakura.

5 menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut seragam khas sekolah barunya, Konoha Gakuen. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok lipit berwarna biru donker kotak-kotak, dan dasi berbentuk pita yang berwarna biru donker kotak-kotak pula. Sedangkan jasnya yang berwarna biru donker ditentengnya bersama dengan tasnya. Ia berlari ke arah meja makan. Disambarnya roti yang dipersiapkan oleh kakaknya untuk sarapan pagi. Lalu ia meminum susunya dan memakai jasnya. Ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. "_Jaa ne_~!" teriaknya.

"Sakura _bento_mu!" panggil Sasori. Sakura pun mengerem larinya dan berbalik arah menuju Sasori.

"_Arigatou_! _Itekimasu_!" disambarnya kotak _bento _dari kedua tangan Sasori dan ia langsung melesat pergi.

"_Iterashai_!" sahut Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mata _hazel_nya menatap punggung adik perempuan satu-satunya dari kejauhan.

"Hh.. dasar _imoto_ku yang satu itu, masih ceroboh seperti dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berbalik menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

**Singing It's My Life**

**Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated by K-ON! (Kakifly)**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Rated T(Teen)**

**Genre Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Pairings Sasusaku/Naruhina/Nejiten/GaaIno/Shikatema**

**Warning AU, OOC, GAJE, Typo(s), dll**

**CHAPTER 1 : New School**

**SAKURA's POV**

Hai! _Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_. Mulai hari ini aku adalah siswi Konoha Gakuen, SMA terkenal di Jepang. Dari SMP aku bermimpi bisa sekolah disini. Aku bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang mampu hingga impianku ini tercapai. Akan kuceritakan kepada kalian tentang Konoha Gakuen.

Banyak orang yang berharap dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini karena fasilitas yang lengkap, gedung sekolah yang besar dan luas, dan juga cara mengajar yang efektif. Gedung sekolah meliputi : Aula Sekolah, Ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, ruang BK, perpustakaan, lab kimia, lab fisika, ruang kesenian, 10 ruangan club(club music, teater, journalist, dll), 15 ruang University Class, 15 ruang Art Class, 15 ruang Sport Class, 15 ruang Studentship Class, kantin, dll. Masih banyak ruangan yang belum disebutkan. Selain itu di bagian luar gedung sekolah terdapat lapangan olahraga(tenis, basket, sepakbola, baseball) dan taman yang luas.

Kelas dibagi menjadi 4 kategori. Yaitu University Class : bagi siswa-siswi yang memiliki otak jenius dan kaya raya untuk masuk ke universitas ternama, Art Class : bagi siswa-siswi yang ingin mengikuti kelas seni(seni vocal, seni tari modern-tradisional, seni rupa, seni pahat,dll) dan akan dilatih untuk menjadi seniman terkenal ataupun artis, Sport Class : bagi siswa-siswi yang menyukai bidang olahraga dan akan dilatih untuk menjadi atlet, terakhir adalah Studentship Class : bagi siswa-siswi yang masuk KHS menggunakan beasiswa dan akan terus berlanjut hingga masuk universitas bila dapat mempertahankan prestasi mereka.

Sangat menakjubkan bukan? Dan aku, Sakura Haruno masuk ke Art Class. Karena bakatku menyanyi, mungkin aku dapat mengasah kemampuanku di kelas ini.

**BRUMM**

Aku menengok ke arah belakang. Sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke pinggir jalan sebelum motor itu menabrakku.  
**BRUKK**

"_Ittai!_" rintihku sambil memegang lututku. Aku yang kurang cepat berlari, atau orang itu yang mengendarai motor terlalu cepat. Untung lututku hanya lecet sedikit. Tapi aku tetap tidak terima, orang itu harus minta maaf.

"HOI! KAU YANG NAIK MOTOR!" teriakku kencang kepada pengendara motor yang menyerempetku tadi. Pengendara motor itu akhirnya berhenti. Ia lalu membuka helmnya. Rambut raven yang menurutku seperti err.. pantat ayam terlihat. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan menghentakkan kakiku dengan keras.

"Apa maumu?" dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku tersentak. _'Kami-sama! Ia tampan sekali!_'. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau! Harus minta maaf kepadaku!" aku menuding wajahnya yang kuakui 'tampan' itu.

"Tch, kau saja tidak terluka kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" ia menyeringai sambil memakai helm. Ia lalu menghidupkan(?) motornya dan melaju dengan cepat.

"HOI! KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUBALAS NANTI KAU PANTAT AYAM!" teriakku kencang kepadanya. Kudengar samar-samar ia juga membalas teriakanku.

"KALAU KAU BISA JIDAT LEBAR!" aku langsung memegang dahiku. 'Tch, kurang ajar! Ia mengetahui kekuranganku!' umpatku dalam hati.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Kudengar dari kejauhan bel Konoha Gakuen berbunyi. Apa! Berbunyi? Celaka aku harus cepat!

**SAKURA's POV End**

* * *

.

.

.**  
**

"_Yak bagi siswa-siswi baru harap berkumpul di aula sekolah_!" terdengar pengumuman lewat _speaker_ di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen. Gadis berambut merah muda terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari menuju aula sekolah.

**BRUKK**

"Aduh…" erang seseorang. Karena terlalu gugup Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda tadi menabrak seseorang. Dengan reflek Sakura langsung membungkuk minta maaf.

"_Gomenasai, gomenasai_." Katanya gugup sambil mengulang kata-kata maafnya berulang kali.

"Ah, _daijobu_." Jawab suara itu lembut. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ponytail yang tadi ditabraknya. Iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu seakan menambah kesan cantik dari wajahnya.

"_Nande_? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya bingung. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"_A..ano. Sumimasen_, aku harus cepat-cepat ke aula." Jawabnya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Gerakannya terhenti ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Ah, tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku juga siswi baru sama sepertimu. Perkenalkan Yamanaka Ino _desu_. Namamu siapa?" gadis cantik tadi, Yamanaka Ino langsung menyambar tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Sakura hanya terbengong melihatnya. Lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Sakura Haruno _desu_. Salam kenal Yamanaka-_san_." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Jangan memanggilku Yamanaka_-san_. Panggil aku Ino dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura."

"Baiklah Ino-_chan_."

"_Tiga menit lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai. Sekali lagi harap seluruh calon siswa baru berkumpul di aula sekolah." _Suara pengumuman terdengar lagi.

"Ayo Sakura, kita harus cepat!" kata Ino sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

"Uh, lama sekali Tsunade-_sama_ berpidato…" keluh Sakura. Penyambutan kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen telah selesai. Siswa-siswi di izinkan untuk melihat-lihat sekolah tersebut. Seperti club-club yang akan mereka ikuti nanti.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sudah selesai._ Etto_, kau masuk kelas apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Art Class, Ino-_chan_! Apakah kau juga sama?" kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Wah! Kebetulan kita sama! Kalau bisa aku ingin masuk band club disini. Tapi kalau ada." Kata Ino sambil berfikir.

"Wah tujuan kita serupa!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah liat itu ada ruangan club. Ayo kita cari tahu ruangan club apa itu!" sahut Ino sambil menunjuk satu-satunya ruangan club yang sepi.

"Ayo! Siapa tahu itu club band."

**TOK TOK TOK**

"_Sumimasen_!" kata Ino sambil mengetuk pintu club.

**GRAKK!**

Pintupun terbuka menampakan gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua dengan tampang acak-acakan.

"_Ano_. Apakah benar ini club band?" kata Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya. Seketika wajah gadis bercepol tadi berubah menjadi berseri.

"Benar sekali! Kalian ingin bergabung ya? Temari! Ada anggota baru!" seru gadis itu riang. Lalu ia memanggil temannya. Tak lama muncullah gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4.

"Sungguh kalian ingin bergabung?" Tanya gadis itu yang bernama Temari.

"I..iya. Tapi kenapa club ini sepi?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah soal itu. Mungkin karena siswa-siswi tidak banyak yang menyukai bermain alat music." Kata gadis bercepol. Mereka berempat terdiam. Gadis bercepol itu tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Ah silahkan masuk!" katanya.

"_Arigatou_!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Tenten. _Yoroshiku_!" kata sang gadis bercepol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari. Jadi siapa nama kalian dan apa alat music yang bisa kalian mainkan?" Tanya Temari sambil menatap kedua _kohai_nya yang terlihat polos tersebut.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Alat music yang bisa aku mainkan adalah _bass_. Salam kenal Tenten-_senpai_, Temari-_senpai_!" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sopan lalu kembali duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. _Etto_ sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memainkan alat music." Katanya ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Temari, Tenten, dan Ino memandang Sakura. "Ta..tapi aku bisa menyanyi. Ya aku bisa menyanyi!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Suasana hening. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan tertunduk malu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil.

"Ha..ha… Kau lucu Sakura-_chan_. Kita cek apakah kau bisa menyanyi." Kata Tenten sambil mengambil gitarnya. _"Etto,_ aku belum siap!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Anggap saja ini adalah tes untuk masuk club ini." Kata Tenten sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ia lalu mengambil gitar coklat miliknya dan bersiap-siap memetiknya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Sakura

"Baiklah. Tapi aku nanyinya sedikit saja, ya?" Tak lama suara gitar mulai terdengar diikuti oleh sebuah suara merdu milik Sakura.

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta _

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa _

_Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru_

**_(Ikimono Gakari – Sakura)_**

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. "B..bagaimana? Suaraku jelek ya?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"_S..sugoi na_ Sakura! Suaramu sangat merdu." Seru Ino girang.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Uhm. Ino-_chan_ benar. Selamat Sakura-_chan_, kau akan menjadi _vokalis_ di band kita nanti!" kata Tenten.

"_So..so_. Tapi kita masih kekurangan satu pemain lagi. Coba kita cek. _Drummer_ aku, _guitarist _Tenten, _bassis_ Ino, dan _vokalis_ Sakura. Siapa yang akan memainkan _keyboard_?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya..ya?" kata mereka –min. Temari- sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran mereka

"_Sumimasen_." Kata suara lembut di balik pintu.

"Ah silahkan masuk." Seru Temari.

**Ceklek**

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis anggun berambut indigo panjang.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Tenten.

"Tenten_ nee-san_." Kata gadis bernama Hinata itu. "_A..ano." _katanya dengan suara yang kecil.

"_Nani_? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Temari.

"_A..ano_." mereka hanya berpandangan bingung. Pasalnya Hinata hanya mengatakan kata '_Ano_' berulang-ulang.

"Apakah kalian tahu ruangan club memasak?" tanyanya malu-malu. _'HEH!'_ batin mereka. _'Jadi ke sini hanya ingin bertanya tentang ruangan club!'_.

"Ruangan club memasak ada di sebelah kelas 10-1." Jelas Temari.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Kata Hinata sambil berbalik dengan cepat.

**GREPP**

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang memegang lengannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Tenten menatapnya dengan aura hitam(?).

"_Matte_." Katanya horror. "Orang yang sudah masuk ke club ini secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi anggota." Kata Tenten asal. Hinata hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"_Nani_! Tenten, lepaskan Hinata." Seru Temari sambil menatap Tenten, seolah Tenten adalah ibu tiri yang akan menyiksa Hinata(?). Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya.

"_Damare_! _Na, na, na _Hinata-_chan_ bisa memainkan alat music bukan?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum iblis yang membuat Hinata kikuk.

"A..aku hanya bisa memainkan piano." Katanya lirih.

"TEPAT SEKALI!" teriaknya membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget, terlebih Hinata yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Hinata kau dinobatkan sebagai keyboardist di band kami!" kata Tenten sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

"E..EHH!" kagetnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi _keyboardist _kami? Hinata, _onegai_!" mohon Tenten sambil mengeluarkan jurus(?) _puppy eyes_nya.

"Ha..ha'i." jawabnya gugup.

"_Yokatta_! _Ne_, mulai sekarang Hinata akan menjadi anggota baru disini. Setuju teman-teman?"

"HA'I!"

* * *

.

.

"Art Class ya?" gumam pemuda berambut raven yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman.

"Hoi! Sasuke!" kepala pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Iris _onyx_nya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah dan beriris _shapire_ sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hn, Naruto." Katanya menyebut nama pemuda pirang tadi.

"Kau masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Art Class." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Sama sepertimu!" jawab Naruto ceria sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku ingin ikut club band!" kata Naruto.

"Cih, memangnya orang sepertimu bisa bermain alat music?" pandang Sasuke remeh sambil menyeringai.

"SASUKE! Aku bisa main gitar! Kau tahu!" protesnya. "Kau sendiri memangnya bisa?" gantian Naruto yang menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan music." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk art class?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Permintaan _kaa-san_." Jawabnya sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

"_Cotto_. Kita ini ada dimana?" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sasukepun sama.

"Sudah pasti di Konoha Gakuen." Jawabnya malas.

"Bukan! Kau tahu kan Konoha Gakuen besar dan luasnya seperti apa? Sudah pasti kita tersesat!" kata Naruto PD. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Jujur saja, Sasuke pun sebenarnya tidak tahu ada dimana.

"Tanya orang itu saja." Tunjuk Sasuke pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang duduk sembari bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda berambut hitam bob. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menghampiri mereka.

"_Sumimasen_. Kami.." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu berbisik ke Sasuke. "Psst, kita masuk kelas berapa ya?"

"Ck, kelas 1-3." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah iya, kami ingin bertanya dimana kelas 1-3. Apakah _senpai _bisa membantu?" Tanya Naruto kikuk. Susah baginya untuk berbicara sopan dan formal. Tapi bukan berarti dia anak yang tidak sopan, lho.

"Kategori apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu. Irisnya yang berwarna lavender menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Art Class." Gantian Sasuke yang menjawab. Pemuda itu lalu mengangguk dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengantar kalian. Kebetulan aku juga masuk kategori kelas yang sama." Katanya. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah temannya. "Lee, maaf aku harus mengantar mereka." Ia meminta maaf pada kawannya yang bernama Lee itu.

"Santai saja Neji! Aku juga ingin kembali ke kelas kok. Sudah ya, _jaa_~!" katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

"Ayo." Ajak Neji.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat-lihat club dulu?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hm, apakah disini ada club band?"

"Ada. Ruangannya ada disebelah kelas 11-2." Kata Neji memberi informasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah dekat dengan kelas 1-3 belum?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Ini kelas kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Neji berhenti di depan kelas dengan tulisan "1-3 Class". Lalu ia beranjak pergi. "E-eh, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto. "Neji, Hyuuga Neji." Jawabnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Salam kenal!" kata Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Hinata_-chan_. Salam kenal! Aku Sakura Haruno dan ini Yamanaka Ino." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan Ino dengan ramah.

"Hai!" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal! Senang bertemu kalian." Sapa Hinata balik.

"Kau masuk kelas apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Kelas 1-3."

"Wow, kita sama Hinata_-chan_!" seru Sakura senang. Ino yang mendengar itu jadi merengut. "_Sore wa_? Berarti aku tidak sekelas dengan kalian!" kata Ino sebal. Sakura dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Ino. "Memangnya Ino_-chan_ kelas apa?" gantian Hinata yang bertanya pada Ino.

"Aku kelas 1-2." Jawab Ino gusar sambil tetap memasang wajah sebal.

"Kelas 1-2 dan 1-3 bersebelahan, kok. Tenang saja, Ino-_chan_!" ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"_Yokatta_." Seru Ino dengan wajah sumringah. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandangi ruangan club itu. "_Doshite_, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"_Nandemonai_. _Senpai_, apa tahun kemarin ada band yang isinya laki-laki semua? Maksudku band untuk laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi karena tahun kemarin tidak menang kontes antar band jadinya mereka bubar." Jawab Temari.

"Eh, tapi bukankah Neji masih ingin mengikuti club band lagi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Siapa itu Neji?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura kompak. Temari mengerling jahil ke arah Tenten dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka cepat. "Pacar Tenten." Jawab Temari enteng sambil tertawa.

"EHH!" pekik Sakura dan Ino terkejut. Tenten mendeathglare Temari dan Temari malah tambah tertawa keras. Hinata pun ikut tertawa walaupun tidak sekeras Temari.

"_Iie_. Neji hanya sebatas teman kecilku. Ah, dia juga kakak sepupu Hinata, lho." Kata Tenten dan lagi-lagi Temari kembali menggodanya.

"Tenten berkata bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata akan jadi adik iparnya. Benar, kan?" ucap Temari sambil meneringai menang. Ia lalu menyikut lengan Tenten sambil tetap tersenyum jahil.

"_Cotto, _Temari!" teriak Tenten pada Temari sambil berusaha menggelitiki Temari. Ino dan Sakura ikut tertawa melihat perilaku mereka berdua.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening ketika mereka mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, masuk!" sahut Temari. Pintupun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memasuki ruangan club band itu.

"Ah, Neji!" seru Temari. "Masuk-masuk, pasti mau mengunjungi Tenten, ya? Tenten dari tadi menunggu–" ucapan Temari terputus karena Tenten membekap mulutnya. Neji, pemuda itu hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Neji, jangan dengarkan Temari." Tenten tertawa canggung sambil tetap membekap mulut Temari.

"Tenten, sebenarnya aku–" belum sempat Neji berbicara , Temari yang tiba-tiba terlepas dari bekapan Tenten menyela kata-katanya. "Ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu!" teriak Temari sambil tertawa-tawa. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata hanya menjadi trio sweetdrop atas perilaku Temari. Pada awalnya mereka mengira Temari itu orang yang berwibawa tapi ternyata orang yang jahil.

"Bukan!" ucap Neji. "Tch, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa band untuk siswa laki-laki akan terbentuk kembali." Ucap Neji kesal karena kata-katanya selalu disela Temari. "Ada siswa baru yang akan masuk club. Naruto, Sasuke ayo masuk!" panggil Neji kepada seseorang. Orang yang dipanggil Neji muncul dari balik pintu. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya hendak melihat kedua orang yang dipanggil Neji. Iris _emerald_nya melebar ketika melihat pemuda berambut raven yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"P-Pantat Ayam!" pekik Sakura. Mereka semua pun menoleh ke arah Sakura termasuk pemuda tadi. Sama dengan reaksi Sakura, iris _onyx_ pemuda itu melebar.

"Jidat Lebar!" pekiknya walaupun tak sekencang Sakura.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Neji. Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Dia–" tunjuk Sakura pada pemuda tadi, Sasuke. "Tadi pagi menyerempetku!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Tch, cewek cengeng. Kau kan tidak terluka." Sindir Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang Pantat Ayam!"

"Jangan panggil aku Pantat Ayam, Jidat Lebar." Sasuke menjadi kesal karena Sakura selalu membawa-bawa model rambut yang selalu ia banggakan(?).

"Hmpp." Sakura membuang muka.

"Cih!" Sasuke pun ikut membuang muka sambil mendecih. Mereka semua hanya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bingung.

"Hey! Jangan bertengkar donk. " kata Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Eh, _etto_ perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia –" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. " –Uchiha Sasuke. _Yoroshiku minna_!"

"_Yoroshiku!_" sapa Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata dan juga Sakura (walaupun agak ketus).

"Naruto dan aku akan menjadi guitarist nanti. Sedagkan Sasuke yang akan menjadi vokalis." Jelas Neji.

"Hah! Tidak salah? Memangnya si Pantat Ayam bisa menyanyi?" Sakura bertanya meremehkan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Tentu saja!" seru Sasuke OOC. Sekali lagi mereka hanya bisa bengong melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Neji-s_enpai_!" panggil Ino kepada Neji yang membuat Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Yang menjadi _bassis, keyboardist_ dan _drummer _siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalau _bassis_ dan _drummer_ nanti akan kita rundingkan besok. Tapi kalau _keyboardist_, sepertinya band untuk laki-laki belum membutuhkan karena music yang dimainkan nanti terkesan _rock."_ Ucap Neji menjelaskan.

"Ah Neji! Adik laki-lakiku bisa main _bass_. Nanti aku Tanya barangkali dia berminat menjadi _bassis_ disini." Kata Temari menawarkan.

"Baiklah."

"Aduh! Mereka baru bertemu pertama kali saja sudah bertengkar, apalagi diajak bekerja sama pasti ribut terus." Keluh Tenten yang masih menyaksikan adegan pertengkaran SasuSaku.

"Heh Pantat Ayam! Aku punya tantangan untukmu. Besok kau dan aku bertanding menyanyi. Bagaimana?" tantang Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu! Deal?" Sasuke menyetujui. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Deal!" jawab Sakura semangat sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Kalian –" tunjuk Sakura pada Tenten, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata. "Harus menjadi jurinya!" mereka yang ditunjuk sekali lagi hanya bisa bengong. Pasalnya dari tadi mereka bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang mereka pertengkarkan.

"EHH!"

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yahoo, minna-san!**

**Yume balik lagi dengan fanfic lama Yume "Singing It's My Life" yang sudah direpublish. **

**Disini temanya udah diganti, jadi 100% beda sama cerita yang dulu udah pernah Yume publish awal-awal.**

**Bagaimana? Alurnya kepanjangan atau kependekan? Atau mungkin ceritanya membosankan? **

**Yume cuma bisa berharap readers sekalian suka sama fic ini. Yume akan menerima kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan. So,**

***~REVIEW PLEASE~***

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(22 June 2012)**


End file.
